ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Kravi Bayettenoire (The Butcher of Feno)
Kravi Bayettenoire was a Frenntolic leader of partly Anduin ethnicity, Marshal of the Frenntolic State and Head of Interior Security under Lord Frenntolic during The Frenntolic rebellion, and promoted to Lord of the River-Kingdoms late in the war. Bayettenoire was the longest-lived and most influential of Frenntolic's Marshal-chiefs, wielding his most substantial influence during the war. He simultaneously administered vast sections of the Frenntolic state and acted as the ''de facto ''Marshal of the State after the death of Frenntolic's son. Kravi Bayettenoire's most famous role was as Chief of the National Guard, a military organisation used for civilian terror during the Frenntolic War. He administered the use of Detainment Camps against vast numbers of people. By 732KF, Bayettenoire had become one of Frenntolic's most trusted subordinates. He said in a speech, "Let our enemies know that anyone who attempts to raise a hand against the will of our people, against the will of the North, will be mercilessly crushed and destroyed." Early Life and Political Career Bayettenoire was born in Vorod Zash, in 689, a large Zeor town. He grew up in a strongly Angelican family. Bayettenoire's mother, Marta Bayettenoire, was deeply religious and church-going (she spent much time in church and died in a church building). She was previously married and widowed before marrying Bayettenoire's father, Pavel, a landowner. Bayettenoire attended the prestigious Sra City Mathematical Academy, where he studied architecture, before returning home, and joined the Free North Association while a student at the Vorod Zash Enlightenment College, where he distinguished himself and was awarded a magistratum degree in mathematical principles as well as a Doctorate of Theology. Bayettenoire worked as a financier for several years once his father went bankrupt to support his family before receiving a commission to design small rural chapels for the greater Zeor region. His first political assignment was his appointment to the Council-Governate of Zeor to manage educational matters, due to his significant qualification. He was a competent but careless administrator, by most accounts. At the age of 34, he was put in charge of the Akozbar Militia, which he used to effectively crush a miners rising in 725KF. He continued this duty while working on several architectural projects, including the Dannenholm Jubal Palace, for which he was awarded a medal by Duke Frederick of Olsra. When the Frenntolic rebellion began, Bayettenoire initally used his militia to stop the town of Vorod Zash from being seized, but attempted to join the rebels when he realised it was a movement to free the north of Kymurian rule. Despite this, he was arrested and almost executed, but was saved by a guard who recognised him and informed his superiors of Bayettenoire's sentiments. Before his invasion of the south, Lord Frenntolic appointed Bayettenoire Marshal of the Interior state, a job which required extensive intelligence work and supression of dissent, often tasks he carried out personally. He also pioneered torture techniques that prevailed in Kymuria up until the outlawing of the practice by state officials 250 years later, and even then, many organisations and crime syndicates continued to put them to practice, an infamous example being the Charming Cradle, in which a victims rib cage was slowly pulled apart by meathooks attached to ropes, usually pulled by oxen or squads of soldiers. For these purposes, Bayettenoire took over the former castle of Obled, which had an extensive network of dungeons. He frequently travelled there from his stately townhouse in central Dannenholm. Bayettenoire established a large network of civil enforcers known as the National Guard, and although many of them were forced into front line service as the war turned against the northerners, they were replaced by ill-trained Zeor thugs, who often showed little concern for their prisoners. Sexual Crimes It became known that he had committed numerous rapes during the years he was a Marshal. A biographer of Frenntolic concluded the information "reveals a sexual predator who used his power to indulge himself in obsessive depravity." Information on Bayettenoire's crimes were obtained by Guardsman Sarkisov and his driver Abonton. They stated that on warm nights during the war years, Bayettenoire was often driven slowly through the streets of Dannenholm in his luxury carriage. He would point out young women to be detained and escorted to his mansion, where wine and a feast awaited them. After dining, Bayettenoire would take the women into his office and rape them. Bayettenoire's bodyguards reported that their duties included handing each victim a flower bouquet as she left Bayettenoire's house. Accepting it implied that the sex had been consensual; refusal would mean arrest. In one incident his chief bodyguard, Sarkisov, reported that a woman who had been brought to Bayettenoire rejected his advances and ran out of his office; Sarkisov mistakenly handed her the flowers anyway, prompting the enraged Bayettenoire to declare "Now it's not a bouquet, it's a wreath! May it rot on your grave!" The National Guard arrested the woman the next day. Bayettenoire's sexually predatory nature was well-known to the ruling body, and though Frenntolic took an indulgent viewpoint (considering Bayettenoire's wartime importance), he said, "I don't trust Marshal Bayettenoire." In one instance, when Frenntolic learned his daughter was alone with Bayettenoire at his house, he sent a messenger who told her to leave immediately. When Bayettenoire complimented Thane Geranfarley's daughter on her beauty, the Thane quickly pulled her aside and instructed her, "Don't ever accept an invitaion from Bayettenoire." After taking an interest in Marshal of Finance Kliment Renninkov's daughter-in-law during a party at the Jubal Palace, Bayettenoire followed their carriage closely all the way back to their house, terrifying Renninkov's wife. Prior to and during the war, Bayettenoire directed Sarkisov to keep a running list of the names and details of his sexual encounters. Eventually he ordered Sarkisov to destroy the list as a security risk, but the Guardsman retained a secret copy. Evidence suggests that not only did Bayettenoire abduct and rape women, but that some were also murdered. His villa in Dannenholm turned up the bone remains of several young women buried in the gardens. A butler reported that "Bayettenoire spent his nights having teenagers abducted from the streets and brought here for him to rape. Those who resisted were strangled and buried in his wife's flower garden." Feno Massacre While Frenntolic and his staff were trapped in Dannenholm, Bayettenoire ran a brutal campaign of suppression in the western areas, at one point killing over 12,000 inhabitants of the town of Feno, on the Racken River, because a Kymurian flag was sighted in the area. A local writer noted: "The rebels commenced an indiscriminate slaughter, sparing neither age nor sex, soldier nor civilian. The officers and men seemed to vie with each other in the devilish work. Men, women and their children, wherever found, were deliberately shot down, beaten and hacked with sabres. Some of the children, not more than ten years old, were forced to stand up and face their murderers while being shot. The sick and war wounded were butchered without mercy, the rebels even entering the infirmary buildings and dragging them out to be shot, or killing them as they lay there unable to offer the least resistance." Death Kravi Bayettenoire was eventually captured by Kymurian forces when they found him alone and drunk in a vacant palace near Gol. He correctly presumed that Kymurian forces had no record of him or his exploits other than that he was an interior marshal, and that King Cyroth was attempting to re-conciliate with the north, so would likely allow him to live peacefully as a civilian, especially considering his pre-war life. As was policy for a captured state marshal, Kymurian troops took the calm and gentlemanly Bayettenoire, along with his wardrobe and personal effects, to a lavish "cell" at the Dannenholm State House, where high ranking Frenntolic officers were being held and processed. Reportedly, he remained calm and jovial, writing his memoirs and chatting with fellow inmates, all while remaining convinced that no harm or disrepute would come to him. However, two months later several women had reported to local commissariats that a marshal matching Bayettenoire's description had committed unspeakable sexual acts and civilian massacres during the war. One of them was brought to Bayettenoire's room to identify him. She was so traumatised that she could not look at the marshal's face and wailed loudly while denouncing him. Bayettenoire was confused and demanded to know what was going on. Lists of crimes were alleged against him, none of which anyone denied. Bayettenoire realised what had happened and began to cry and scream for mercy, loudly yelling that every officer in Panguilla, Frenntolic or Kymurian, was guilty of heinous wartime crimes, at one point screaming "Such are the methods of the powerful!" He was moved to the dungeon at the newly liberated Olsra Fortress, where he also begged and pleaded for his life. Six days later, he was dragged half-dressed above ground before a council consisting of Baron-General Maitland, four of his subordinates, and 14 villagers who had witnessed his abhorrent crimes. To stop his reportedly "childish" wailing, a sock was stuffed into his mouth. Reportedly, he was badly beaten in an attempt to stop him crying and pleading, Maitland, despite having orders from Cyroth An-Bagranthar not to execute any high ranking Frenntolic figures without proper procedure, read the following warrant to Bayettenoire: "Marshal Bayettenoire, I, Baron General Maitland of the Royal Kymurian Army, on behalf of my King, and under oath for the justice deserved on account of your heinous crimes involving several thousand counts of murder, several hundred counts of rape, unlawful carousing, terror, and despicable acts with girls as young as eight years old, see it fit to bring justice upon you, taking into account the testimonies of these common people, whom you have so thoroughly abused. The tribunal unanimously finds you guilty and sentences you to be shot." Bayettenoire was then dragged to a nearby wall where executions were taking place and had his arms roped up above him to keep him still. He was able to spit out the sock moments before his death, with his last words being "Please don't shoot me." The shot hit his heart and killed him instantly. His body was stolen from the corpse wagon and thrown into the Northeastern Estuary by locals.